Data repositories are structured sets of data that can be accessed. Databases include the collection of schemas, tables, queries, reports, views and other objects. The data are organized to support processes requiring information.
A database management system (DBMS) is a system that interacts with a user, other systems, and the data repository to capture and analyze data. A general-purpose DBMS is designed to allow the definition, creation, querying, update, and administration of data repositories.